<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Libros, cuero y madera de escoba by Milenrrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423511">Libros, cuero y madera de escoba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama'>Milenrrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, M/M, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Corner y Adrian Pucey van a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo de Criaturas Mágicas. Michael no puede quitarse a alguien de la cabeza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Corner/Adrian Pucey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Libros, cuero y madera de escoba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Todito pertenece a J.K. Lamentablemente.</p><p>Originalmente publicado en Fanfiction, fue un regalo para RoxyScamander.</p><p>(Y gracias Kristy por ser una chivata :P)</p><p>Trigger Warning: Aparece el Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos y eso me parece muy peligroso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Acabemos esto cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Adrian Pucey dejó caer la mochila encima de la mesa con un ruido que hizo que Madame Pince chistara con indignación. Michael suspiró resignado, colgando con cuidado la mochila del respaldo de la silla. Se aseguró de que no se cayese hacia atrás antes de soltarla, porque había aprendido tras una enorme bronca de la Madame Pince sobre las cualidades del silencio en el sagrario de libros que suponía la biblioteca que no todas las sillas del área de estudio eran de madera maciza.</p><p>—Bien —dijo con timidez, mirando cómo el otro chico se repantigaba en la silla—. Podemos empezar recopilando información.</p><p>Pucey le miró con una ceja enarcada. Michael le examinó con atención. Medio sentado, medio tumbado sobre la silla, con uno de los faldones de la camisa por fuera del pantalón, asomando con descuido por debajo del suéter verde oscuro a juego con la corbata, que ya había desanudado. Las manos, delgadas, largas y huesudas, reposaban relajadamente sobre sus muslos, casi encima de sus rodillas.</p><p>A Michael le gustaban mucho las manos de Pucey. No era la primera vez que se fijaba en ellas cuando compartían clase de Herbología. Los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin eran impares, y siempre quedaba alguien de cada casa descolgado a la hora de hacer parejas. Ocurrió por primera vez en tercero. Michael se quedó solo mientras Terry y Anthony le miraban con una disculpa en los ojos. Pucey había bufado cuando le tocó sentarse con él y trabajar juntos.</p><p>Se fijó en cómo enterraba sus manos en la tierra, trasplantando los esquejes que Sprout les había dado para trabajar. En ese momento pensó que Pucey tenía unas manos preciosas, de las que parecían fuertes y delicadas al mismo tiempo, con dedos largos, uñas primorosamente recortadas y de aspecto ágil. Él había mirado sus propias manos con disimulo. Más anchas, de dedos cortos, casi regordetas a pesar de que era un chico delgado, con las uñas siempre recortadas a ras de la yema. Le gustaron más las de Pucey.</p><p>Aquello se convirtió en una especie de costumbre a lo largo de los cursos y cuando en sexto ambos coincidieron en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por primera vez en todos aquellos años, Michael se había acercado a él y le había preguntado si le parecía bien que trabajasen juntos en aquella asignatura también. Pucey había asentido con expresión de sorpresa.</p><p>—No necesitamos más información que la que hay en el maldito libro de texto de Hagrid, Corner. Me basta con sacar un Supera las Expectativas en la asignatura. Hasta un aceptable estaría bien.</p><p>—Hazme caso —insistió Michael, sonrojándose—. Si hacemos el trabajo con el libro de texto de Newt Scamander, sacaremos buena nota sin casi esfuerzo, porque es mucho más completo que el Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos.</p><p>—Como quieras.</p><p>Pucey se incorporó con pereza, abriendo su mochila y sacando el juego de plumas y tinteros. Apartó el libro de texto, cuyos dientes estaban firmemente cerrados con un cinturón y extendió a golpe de varita un rollo de pergamino y se volvió a mirarlo, enarcando de nuevo una ceja interrogativa. Michael se maldijo, había vuelto a quedarse mirándolo sin darse cuenta.</p><p>—Iré… iré a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo dándose media vuelta y notando cómo se ponía aún más colorado.</p><p>Tenía un problema. No sabía qué clase de valor Gryffindor se había apoderado de él el día que le preguntó si podían trabajar juntos en aquella asignatura también. Vale que eran impares igual que en Herbología, pero uno podría pensar que después de tantos años trabajando con el Slytherin, otro podría haber ocupado su puesto. De hecho, Anthony se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero Michael le había dicho que no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>El problema era que no estaba acostumbrado. No se había acostumbrado en tercero, cuando las manos de Pucey le habían obsesionado hasta el punto de que se sabía cada una de las venas que surcaban su piel, de un desvaído tono azul. Conocía la forma en que se tensaban los ligamentos cuando movía los dedos, alzándose como montañas entre sus nudillos. Podía decir cómo se doblaban exactamente sus falanges, tan largas que se recogían en proporción aurea cuando cerraba las manos.</p><p>En cuarto había empezado a mirar más arriba de las manos, descubriendo a un chico que sensiblemente era más mayor que él. Michael acababa de cumplir los catorce años y había empezado a desarrollarse como adolescente, pero Pucey parecía ya un hombre, alto y con los músculos de los brazos y los hombros ya definidos. Entre la corpulencia que le proporcionaba el ejercicio que realizaba practicando quidditch y la cabeza que le sacaba, Michael se sentía pequeño e infantil.</p><p>—La semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños —le dijo un día, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras podaban un Lazo del Diablo—. Cumplí catorce.</p><p>—Felicidades —había respondido él con voz queda. Nunca era descortés, pero no hablaba si no era necesario—. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien celebrándolo.</p><p>—La verdad es que sí. Habría sido mejor que coincidiese con una visita a Hogsmeade, ¿no? Pero ya habrá más oportunidades. ¿Cuándo es el tuyo? —preguntó, intentando sonar casual, pues la curiosidad le corroía.</p><p>—En julio —contestó antes de levantar la mirada de la planta y descubrirle mirando expectante, esperando más información— Cumplí dieciséis. Repetí un curso.</p><p>Más tarde se había enterado que no era por su falta de capacidades o inteligencia. Su padre había fallecido tras una larga enfermedad que no supo determinar por los rumores. Por lo visto, en los últimos estadios de enfermedad habían sacado a Pucey del colegio y este había pasado varios meses en casa. Cuando volvió le hicieron repetir curso. Esto, unido al hecho de ser de los mayores de su promoción, le hacía parecer mayor que la mayoría de sus compañeros.</p><p>«Y eso que yo soy de los mayores de clase», pensaba Michael cuando comparaba sus manos con las de Pucey. «Conmigo sólo se lleva un poco más de doce meses».</p><p>Había empezado a pensar que era guapo. En el baile de navidad pensó que era irresistible. Para junio se había dado cuenta de que, mientras sus amigos estaban obsesionados pensando en chicas, él pensaba en Adrian. No en Pucey, a quien se cuidaba mucho de seguir llamando así: en Adrian. La revelación no le afectó mucho, pues tampoco le pilló de sorpresa. Al contrario que su entorno, que parecía no saber pensar en otra cosa, él nunca había sentido ningún interés hacia ninguna chica. Podía encontrarlas bonitas o reconocer que eran interesantes, pero no como hacían Terry y Anthony, que siempre encontraban adjetivos más… floridos y redundantes.</p><p>En quinto se había resignado. No solo le gustaban los chicos. Le gustaba Adrian. No como una obsesión pasajera, sino como algo más fuerte, más parecido a lo que Terry decía sentir por Padma. Ya no miraba únicamente sus manos, sus ojos buscaban otras partes de su cuerpo, como la forma de sus pectorales a través del ajustado uniforme de quidditch, o el contorno de su culo en sus pantalones de uniforme cuando no llevaba puesta la túnica.</p><p>Nunca había sido aficionado al quidditch, aunque sí seguía al equipo de Ravenclaw, porque los puntos que obtenían jugando siempre venían muy bien para acercarse a la Copa de las Casas y el honor de ganar era el honor de ganar. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo guapo que estaba Adrian con el uniforme empezó a asistir no sólo a los partidos que jugaba Ravenclaw sino también a los de Slytherin, para poder contemplarle en un entorno donde nadie sospecharía de él.</p><p>Llegó a la sección de Criaturas Mágicas y recorrió el pasillo en busca de la sección S, presumiendo que Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos estaría catalogado allí. Con el dedo índice acarició los lomos de los libros según pasaba, notando como dejaba una fina línea más clara allí donde el polvo se quedaba pegado a su yema.</p><p>Ahora estaban en sexto y él había sido tan impulsivo de pedirle compartir las clases de Criaturas Mágicas además de la de Herbología. No lo había pensado, simplemente había actuado, porque vio una oportunidad de pasar otro ratito a la semana a su lado. O una excusa, según se mirase. Adrian le había mirado con una ligera sorpresa en el rostro y luego, tan parco en palabras como siempre, había asentido secamente con un atisbo de sonrisa que le hizo suspirar aquella noche mientras se desahogaba debajo de las sábanas de su cama, lo más silenciosamente que podía.</p><p>Llegó a la S y rápidamente localizó un estante donde reposaban un par de decenas de ejemplares del libro de texto del zoólogo Newt Scamander, en previsión de que el alumnado necesitara utilizarlos cuando todavía era el libro de texto oficial para la asignatura en Hogwarts. Su alma de ratón de biblioteca hizo que escogiese la edición más cuidada de entre las más recientes. Lo sostuvo entre ambas manos antes de suspirar, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando la cabeza en el estante superior, sintiendo la calidez de la madera contra su frente.</p><p>—Esto va a ser un desastre —susurró, inspirando el aroma a libro viejo, cuero enmohecido y madera.</p><p>Los olores de su Amortentia, según había descubierto la semana anterior en la primera clase con Slughorn. Solo que el olor a madera no era tal, sino barniz de palo de escobas. A lo que Adrian olía todas las mañanas que tenían Herbología, porque debía cuidar primorosamente su escoba por las noches. Se había sabido perdido, y se arrepentía de haberse unido a él en Criaturas también, porque eso les había llevado a tener que compartir más tiempo fuera de clase y aunque por un lado era agradable, por el otro era una tortura.</p><p>¿Cómo iba a fijarse Adrian en él? Ni siquiera parecía percatarse de su presencia más allá de las clases. Habían hablado muy poco en aquellos años, y la conversación más personal que habían tenido había sido la de sus cumpleaños y sobre sus expectativas con los TIMO. El resto del tiempo, Michael se había limitado a observarle de lejos, aprendiendo sobre él y enamorándose poco a poco hasta las trancas.</p><p>—¿Estás bien, Corner? —Michael dio un salto, asustado por la voz de Adrian. Este estaba un par de metros por detrás de él con el ceño fruncido—. Estabas tardando demasiado y pensé…</p><p>—Solo ha sido un pequeño mareo —improvisó Michael rápidamente—. Por… eh… el polvo.</p><p>—¿Por el polvo? —se extrañó Adrian, acercándose a él—. Nunca había oído que eso pudiese ocurrir.</p><p>—Eh… bueno… tampoco me he encontrado muy bien hoy. A lo mejor ha sido eso —repuso rápidamente. Se maldijo por su torpeza buscando excusas.</p><p>—¿Te acompaño a la enfermería? —preguntó Adrian, cogiéndole del brazo como si quisiera sujetarle.</p><p>Michael sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, seguido de un pequeño temblor de emoción. Aquella iba camino de ser la conversación más larga que habían mantenido nunca, a pesar de lo absurda que estaba resultado y Adrian lo había tocado por primera vez. Con un esfuerzo para que su cerebro siguiese conectado y no empezase a hacerle babear, asintió y luego negó.</p><p>—Sí. ¡No! Creo que no es necesario —tartamudeó—. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.</p><p>—¿Seguro? —Sin previo aviso, Adrian puso el dorso de su mano en la frente de Michael, tomándole la temperatura.</p><p>«Me está tocando», pensó Michael tragando saliva. «Me está tocando la frente con la mano, me quiero morir».</p><p>—No pareces tener fiebre —confirmó Adrian sin retirar la mano.</p><p>Michael sentía arder la parte de la frente donde Adrian le estaba rozando. También sentía el tacto firme y suave de su otra mano aferrándole todavía el brazo. Volvió a tragar saliva, con la mente nublada por las sensaciones, sin poder apartar la vista del rostro de Adrian. Se dio cuenta que, aunque este seguía siendo un poco más alto que él, ya no le sacaba tanta ventaja.</p><p>«De hecho, bastaría ponerme de puntillas para…».</p><p>No terminó la frase en su cabeza, porque su cerebro había actuado por su cuenta enviando la señal que hizo que sus talones despegaran del suelo, impulsándole hacia adelante y hacia arriba, hasta que se topó con los labios cerrados de Adrian.</p><p>Durante un segundo, vio los ojos abiertos de par en par del otro chico mirándole con sorpresa, sin reaccionar. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se dejó caer sobre los pies de nuevo, retirándose. Adrian no se había movido, seguía de pie frente a él, una mano en su frente y la otra en su brazo, congelado por la sorpresa. Michael bajó la vista, avergonzado.</p><p>—Lo siento Adrian. Pucey —se corrigió, maldiciéndose por no pensar antes de hablar por tercera vez aquel curso.</p><p>Una ligera presión del dorso de la mano de Adrian le hizo levantar la frente. El otro chico no parecía enfadado, ni deseoso de huir, solo le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Le pareció que esbozaba aquella especie de "sonrisa no sonrisa" que lo había cautivado unos días atrás. Apretó los labios, decidido a no decir nada más para no fastidiar la situación ahora que parecía que Adrian no se había enfadado mucho.</p><p>Con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, Adrian deslizó la mano a lo largo de su cara hasta acunar su mejilla con ella. Michael cerró los ojos y se frotó inconscientemente contra ella, aspirando el aroma a linimento de escobas y el olor reminiscente del cuero de las protecciones de quidditch con placer. Se preguntó, confundido, qué era lo que Adrian pretendía.</p><p>Abrió los ojos y esta vez la sonrisa en la cara de Adrian no era solo un atisbo, sino que se extendía por toda su cara, suavizando sus facciones angulosas y haciéndole verse más guapo de lo habitual. Un suspiro abandonó el pecho de Michael, rogando por no despertar si aquello era un sueño.</p><p>Adrian ladeó la cabeza sin soltarle el brazo ni dejar de acunarle la mejilla y se acercó a él, uniendo los labios con los suyos con suavidad, repitiendo el beso. Michael gimió contra ellos, entreabriéndolos, y la lengua de Adrian se coló en su boca, acariciándolos con mimo. Salió a su encuentro, dejando que ambas lenguas jugaran juntas unos segundos. Dejó caer el libro de Scamander al suelo, olvidado ya, y rodeó la cintura del otro chico con los brazos, atrayéndolo más cerca. Volvió a impulsarse hacia arriba, profundizando el beso.</p><p>Unos segundos después se apartó para respirar, retirándose solo lo justo para que sus narices siguieran rozándose. Podía notar el aliento cálido de Adrian acariciando su mentón. Sentía su mirada penetrante, pero no abrió los ojos, disfrutando de las mil sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Era tu primer beso, Michael? —preguntó Adrian con suavidad. Asintió con timidez, temeroso de que se hubiese notado—. No lo parecía y a la vez sí. No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Quieres practicar otro poco?</p><p>Por toda respuesta, Michael volvió a besarlo. Abrió los ojos y vio que Adrian los había cerrado, entregándose al beso igual que él. Volvió a cerrarlos, seguro esta vez de que no despertaría de ese sueño. No en un plazo corto de tiempo al menos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NdA. Ya, ya sé que no van juntos al mismo curso. De hecho, Pucey debería tener como dos años más que Corner. Pero para cuadrar la estancia de Flint en Hogwarts hay que presuponer que debería haber repetido (lo que me extraña no es que repitiese él, sino que no lo hagan Crabbe y Goyle). Así que, ¿por qué no? Reduje la edad entre ellos lo más que me atreví e hice repetir a Pucey para que coincidiera en las mismas clases que Corner. Las asignaturas que comparten o estudian también son licencia literaria, porque no he comprobado si realmente era posible que Slytherin y Ravenclaw compartiesen esas clases o que Corner estuviese en Pociones de sexto. Pero si no, no tendríamos historia, ¿verdad?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>